Vampire madness!
Creato'''r:cosmobo '''Editors:cosmobo Air date:24.3.14 Series:legends of Bikini Bottom(TV SERIES) Episode number:1 TRANSCRIPT *scene starts in SpongeBobs living room* Patrick:I can't wait! SpongeBob:I can't either! Patrick:I love movie night! SpongeBob:so what movie have ya got? Patrick:this one *Patricks takes out a DVD packet* SpongeBob:ohhhhhh cool what is it? Patrick:its vampire madness SpongeBob:oh I heard that theirs another one coming out this year Patrick:yeah so when I was little there was a tv in my mum and dads rock and they used to stay up and watch horror movies and I found this today in my rock they used to love this one and SpongeBob:and what? Patrick:what? SpongeBob:you said and Patrick:oh yeah and uh what was I speaking about? SpongeBob:the vamp oh forget it Patrick:I can't wait! SpongeBob:wait Ill call Squidward to ask him if he wants to come *SpongeBob gets the conch phone and rings Squidward* *shows Squidwards bedroom* *shows Squidward with a towel around him coming into his bedroom* Squidward:I wonder who this could be*sarcasm voice*well lets find out*answers the phone*hello you reached the house of misery SpongeBob:hi Squidward just calling do you want to? Squidward:no*puts phone down on his table* *scene goes back to SpongeBob and Patrick* Patrick:well? SpongeBob:I don't think he's coming Patrick:oh well more for us! *Patrick puts the disc into the DVD player* TV:welcome to vampire madnsess what language do you want to put in? SpongeBob:English! Patrick:chinease! SpongeBob:ok Patrick lets do rock paper Patrick:wait paper cant be under water SpongeBob:Patrick your a genius rock jellyfish scissors! Patrick:yay I love this game! SpongeBob:ready?rock jellyfish scissors! *SpongeBobs hands go into the shape of a jellyfish* *Patricks hands dont change* SpongeBob:jellyfish! Patrick:darn I chose paper *SpongeBob chooses english* *shows the movie starting* TV:hello and thank you for choosing fish productions now let's go through how to work this *TEN HOURS LATER* TV:now are you ready to start lets go and have some fun! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick asleep* *scene turns into morning* SpongeBob:zz ee zz ee zz ee *Gary gets up on SpongeBob and licks his face* SpongeBob:woah Patrick where are ya bud? *shows Patrick sleeping* Patrick:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz SpongeBob:Patrick wake up! *Patrick Wakes up* Patrick:ahhhhhh!vampire monster zombie! SpongeBob:its me Patrick SpongeBob! Patrick:die vampire die!oh hi SpongeBob SpongeBob:well see ya it's work today Patrick:hey SpongeBob dont be late tonight the new vampire madness movie is coming out at reef cinema SpongeBob:yeah I won't miss that *SpongeBob runs out of his house* SpongeBob:see ya pat Patrick:ok see ya SpongeBob*SpongeBob close his door*hey wait Im stuck!Gary can you open doors? Gary:meow? Patrick:ok go on then *shows SpongeBob running through Bikini Bottom* SpongeBob:la da la da la da la da *shows reef cinema* Tom smith:hey nat you seeing the new vampire movie tonight Nat Peterson:sure am Tom see ya *scene goes back to SpongeBob* SpongeBob:I wonder how that movie ended? *shows SpongeBob running into the Krusty Krab* *SpongeBob runs into the kitchen* SpongeBob:hi Squidward Squidward:no *mr Krabs comes into the kitchen* Mr Krabs:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhhh vampire! *SpongeBob throws his spatula at mr Krabs* *the spatula goes in between mr Krabs eyes* Mr Krabs:what in the blazes?! SpongeBob:sorry mr Krabs I watched a movie about vampires last night kinda Mr Krabs:SpongeBob these horror movies cook you up! SpongeBob:well me and Patrick fell asleep kinda before it started Mr Krabs:get back to work! Squidward:one Krabby Patty SpongeBob:oh ok mr vampire I mean squampire I mean squidpire Squidward:yeah SpongeBob:I mean Count Dracula no thats not right! Squidward:shut up! SpongeBob:Im gonna go in the bathrooms ok? Squidward:I realy need that patty! SpongeBob:ok see ya Squidward:SpongeBob! *SpongeBob runs into the bathrooms* SpongeBob:wow that all vampire thing got me a bit scared *shows a window* SpongeBob:hey I never knew mr Krabs installed a window in here *shows two fish carrying a poster for the new vampire movie* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhh vampire!oh wait its a poster,but what would a poster be doing here? *scene goes into the chum bucket* Plankton:hey Karen!todays the day I get the krabby pattie formula! Karen:oh like all them other days Plankton:I know this will work!I got my evil rocket launcher robots to steal a poster from the new vampire movie when I shoot it with this it will make someone a vampire in Bikini Bottom! *the robots come in* Plankton:ok over there a little more now perfect! Karen:are you sure this will work? Plankton:well I guess not at all!hahaha!*Plankton presses the button*yessss! *the laser goes of and rips out the roof of the chum bucket* Plankton:barnacles!karen right down on my to do list fix roof next to make world domination! *shows reef cinema* Tom smith:well here I go in here nat Nat Peterson:ok Tom *the laser shoots nat* Nat Peterson:hey what the?! *nat turns into a vampire* Tom smith:wow you even got dressed? *nat bites tom* Tom smith:woah nat that's a bit to far ahhhhhh! *shows the Krusty Krab at night* Squidward:SpongeBob quick! Harold:dude I want my patty! Squidward:Ill go and get SpongeBob! *Squidward goes into the toilets* Squidward:SpongeBob I know your in there! *Squidward opens up a toilet door* *shows old man Jenkins in the toilet* Old man Jenkins:hey! Squidward:ahhhhh! *SpongeBob bursts out of a toilet door* SpongeBob:Ill save you Squidward from the vampire! Squidward:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:where's the vampire?! Squidward:he's in the kitchen quick in there! *SpongeBob runs out of the bathrooms* *SpongeBob runs into the kitchen* SpongeBob:where are you vampire?! *SpongeBob goes into the wardrobe* *SpongeBob gets some garlic out* *mr Krabs comes in* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhh! *SpongeBob throws the garlic at mr Krabs* Mr Krabs:eeeeekkk!!what is it with you throwing stuff at me today me lad?! SpongeBob:sorry mr Krabs! Mr Krabs:thank Neptune its closing time me al shell will be broken if I stay in here! *scene goes to the outside of the Krusty Krab* SpongeBob:well see ya mr Krabs Mr Krabs:Im not leaving Ill go in and count me money and put them to sleep SpongeBob:yeah Im going to the pictures with Patrick isn't that fun!? Mr Krabs:*sarcastic voice*yes that's great*normal voice*well see ya laddys *at reef cinema* SpongeBob:hey pat! Patrick:hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob:are you ready!? Patrick:ready for what? SpongeBob:the movie Patrick:what about it? SpongeBob:are you rea?oh forget it *scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in a unit* *shows everyone as vampires* *everyone has fangs and vampire shirts on* SpongeBob:excuse me thanks hey in my space there sir *Patrick nudges SpongeBob* Patrick:say SpongeBob look at them weird shirts Sponegbob:hahaha good one *one of the vampires hisses* SpongeBob:well Im sorry but there's no need to hiss *SpongeBob and Patrick sit down* Patrick:I can't wait! SpongeBob:Patrick whisper Patrick:like this!? SpongeBob:just don't speak *the movie comes on* Voice on the screen:hello and thank you for choosing scary horror scary productions *shows two vampires about to bite SpongeBob and Patrick* SpongeBob:oh darn my popcorn has fallen on the floor Patrick:mine to *SpongeBob and Patrick bend down* *the vampires bite but don't get SpongeBob and Patrick* *SpongeBob gets back up with Patrick* *SpongeBob turns round to the vampires* SpongeBob:please can you be quiet me and my friend are trying to watch the movie Patrick:I think I need to go to the toilet SpongeBob:hey pat my popcorn is kinda dirty can you er get me a snack? Patrick:ok *Patrick walks out* *shows Patrick at the snack bar* Patrick:hello!? *no one is there* Patrick:I guess they went for a brake *Patrick looks at some garlic pizza* Patrick:hmm it's the only thing that hasn't been touched *Patrick gets some garlic* Patrick:this smell realy makes me want to go to the potty! *Patrick runs into the bathrooms* *Patrick runs into a cubicle* *Patrick runs back out* Patrick:done! *Patrick runs over to the sink* *a vampire is at one of the sinks to* Patrick:hi you wanna hear a bathroom joke Vampire fish:hissss Patrick:knock knock Vampire fish:hiss Patrick:hiss Vampire fish:hisssoo Patrick:sorry sir you need a tissue!?hahaha! Vampire:hissssssss! Patrick:hey that's a good joke! *Patrick walks back out into the cinema room* *Patrick sits next to SpongeBob* SpongeBob:well where there any food? Patrick:only this garlic SpongeBob:Patrick I don't like garlic Patrick:me neither*Patrick gets some garlic pizza out*Yumm!*Patrick eats the box with the pizza in it*what did you say SpongeBob? SpongeBob:never mind *Patrick throws the garlic over his back* *the garlic lands on a vampire fish* Vampire fish#2:ahhhh! *the vampire fish turns into dust* Vampire fish#3:hissss! *goes back to SpongeBob and Patrick* SpongeBob:hey did you hear something pat? Patrick:no SpongeBob:ok *a title card comes up saying* French narrator:3 hours later *scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick sleeping* *shows loads of vampires trying to bite SpongeBob and Patrick* *a vampire gets realy close to Patrick* *the vampire turns into dust* *Patrick wakes up* Patrick:huh?has someone burnt their food? Vampire#4:hisss *vampire number 4 jumps at Patrick* Patrick:SpongeBob! SpongeBob:what!? Patrick:I didn't know this movie was 3D!! SpongeBob:ahhhhh its not! Patrick:aww! SpongeBob:I think that's a real vampire! Patrick:well SpongeBob that's just silly *the vampire trys to bite Patrick* *Patrick throws the vampire off him* Patrick:well SpongeBob Ive worked it out there vampires! *SpongeBob and Patrick run out of the whole cinema* Patrick:I think we lost them SpongeBob:hey pat cool looking statue of the vampire there *the vampire leaps at SpongeBob* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhh your breath smells!! Patrick:mine? SpongeBob:no the vampires wait vampire ahhhhh!! *SpongeBob throws the vampire into the ticket stand* Patrick:SpongeBob Im scared!! SpongeBob:Patrick the vampires seem scared of you Patrick:I know but I know karate be scared very scared Patrick the vampire hunter is here! *the vampire leaps out of the ticket booth and jumps at Patrick* Patrick:*girl scream:ahhhhhhh!!SpongeBob!! *the vampire turns into dust* SpongeBob:that's it! Patrick:what's it vampires dont like my belly? SpongeBob:no remember eating that garlic pizza!? Patrick:not realy? SpongeBob:nevermind vampires hate garlic! Patrick:SpongeBob we can't go to pizza castle it's located in italian bottom SpongeBob:but we can go to the Krusty Krab to get some garlic Patrick:we need a boat to though SpongeBob:across the street mrs Puffs boating school! Patrick:hm SpongeBob I think its closed SpongeBob:we can get a boat from the boating school! Patrick:what about you license SpongeBob:I don't care about my license lets go! *SpongeBob and Patrick run into a boat in the boating school* Patrick:uh SpongeBob wheres the keys? SpongeBob:under the seat *SpongeBob lifts up a seat and under the seat reveals a key* Patrick:wow SpongeBob:yeah mrs Puff doesn't realy worry about her boats being stolen she says all the pesky youngsters these days are riding this boat monster machines not old rust bucket cars Patrick:this is a bucket? *SpongeBob starts the engine* *shows vampire mrs Puff look at SpongeBob and Patrick* Patrick:hey SpongeBob look! SpongeBob:what? Patrick:its mrs Puff! SpongeBob:I don't think she's normal! *SpongeBob starts driving off* *mrs Puff jumps on the end of the car* Patrick:ahhhhhhh!!SpongeBob what do I do!? SpongeBob:I don't know!!kick it!! *Patrick kicks the vampire mrs Puff off the boat* *shows the vampire mrs Puff bouncing away in a big Puffed ball* Patrick:sorry mrs Puff! *shows SpongeBob driving out of mrs Puffs boating school* SpongeBob:next stop Krusty Krab! Patrick:Im hungry could we stop at like a little side shop on the way? SpongeBob:ok but I don't think there's any people left who are not vampires Patrick:what's that gotta do with fast food shops?! SpongeBob:oh fish paste Im driving! *shows SpongeBob park outside of mr Krabs's house* Patrick:why are we here!? SpongeBob:because mr Krabs always takes his keys home at night Patrick:oh ok Ill stay in the boat and thanks for the kelp chips pal! *SpongeBob walks into mr Krabs house* SpongeBob:hello anyone home!?if you aren't Im okay with that I realy just came here to get the Krusty Krab key *SpongeBob hears a noise* SpongeBob:mr doodles!?or is it mr foodles?!is that you!? *shows mr Krabs gold room open* SpongeBob:still searching threw your gold ok Im going upstairs now *SpongeBob hears a noise upstairs* SpongeBob:ok SpongeBob your a man! *SpongeBob walks into a painting of a pirate* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhhhh!!please don't hurt me!*laughs*oh it's just a painting very nice detail there *shows SpongeBob starting to walk upstairs* *shows the pirate painting fall behind SpongeBob* *shows SpongeBob walking into mr Krabs bedroom* SpongeBob:I bet the keys under mr Krabs matress *SpongeBob hears footsteps coming up the stairs* SpongeBob:Patrick is that you I know your hungry but *shows mr Krabs vampire* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhhh mr Krabs!!! Mr Krabs vampire:hissssssmoonnneeeyyyy!! SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhhh!!Patrick!! *shows Patrick in the boat eating kelp chips* Patrick:hi SpongeBob!come back down when you've got the key*waves* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhhhh Patrick!!! *shows the vampire dragging SpongeBob out of the bedroom* Patrick:he didn't even wave!well ok*carries on eating kelp chips* *shows SpongeBob get thrown on mr Krabs hammock* SpongeBob:Im not that tired now mr Krabs! *SpongeBob gets of the hammock* *the vampire Krabs falls into the hammock and gets stuck* SpongeBob:oh Im so not getting paid this year *SpongeBob goes under the bed and gets the key and then runs to the boat* Patrick:SpongeBob I think Ive finished my kelp chips SpongeBob:not now we have to get to the Krusty Krab! Patrick:ok it's not like its the end of the world *SpongeBob starts driving* SpongeBob:next stop le Krusty Krab! Patrick:I thought it was just the Krusty Krab *shows SpongeBob park up at the Krusty Krab* Patrick:wow SpongeBob your a realy good driver SpongeBob:I am? I am! *shows the Krusty Krab pole fall backwards* SpongeBob:yeah Im not getting paid for 2 years now Patrick:isn't the pole mr krab's daughter? SpongeBob:no thats pearl *shows Plankton looking through his peep hole* Plankton:Karen! Karen:yes? Plankton:look at them two why aren't they vampires!? Karen:I don't know Plankton:of course you don't because your a bunch of garbage!its no fair!why do they always fool my plan! Karen:because they're not that good Plankton:what did you just say!?my plans are fool proof Karen:well 2 of the biggest fools in the town dont think that Plankton:well I still have plan B Karen:you mean plan BC Plankton:yes!I was getting to the C!*Plankton puts on some headphones*vampires next stop the Krusty Krab!hahahaha!*coughs*you know I cough when I do my evil laugh!junk bot! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick walking in the Krusty Krab* Patrick:wow SpongeBob look how spooky it is at night SpongeBob:yeah so quiet Patrick:look at all the creecking floor boards and the green ooze SpongeBob:no thats normal *shows SpongeBob and Patrick walk into the kitchen* SpongeBob:ok it should be in here *SpongeBob opens the wardrobe* Patrick:wow you keep spare pants in there!?thats genius! SpongeBob:yeah sometimes I get grease on my pants Patrick:uh SpongeBob wheres the garlic? SpongeBob:I think it may be in mr Krabs office Ill go and check *SpongeBob walks into mr Krabs office* *SpongeBob looks through the window* SpongeBob:hello!?Patrick!? Patrick:yes? SpongeBob:nothing *vampire Fred comes in* SpongeBob:ahhhhhhh!!*vampire Fred pins SpongeBob down to the ground*Patrick!! *Patrick looks* *Patrick comes in with a big steak* Patrick:ahhhhhhhhhh!!!SpongeBob!! *hits Fred over the head with the big steak* Patrick:die die die!!! *vampire Fred gets knocked out* Patrick:die die die!!! SpongeBob:Patrick I think he's knocked out and that's a steak Patrick:but you kill vampires with this I don't know why they are so yummy! *Patrick eats the steak* SpongeBob:a steak is a big stick pointy thing Patrick:Squidward must be scared of vampires! SpongeBob:no they are steaks to keep Gary of his lawn Patrick:Gary must be a vampire! SpongeBob:no he's not Squidward dosnt like his slime on the his lawn,anyway wheres the garlic? Patrick:oh garlic it was right there all the time*laughs* SpongeBob:bu bu bu *Patrick gets the garlic and gives it to SpongeBob* SpongeBob:we need more this will never do pat! Patrick:uh there's that box in the kitchen corner that says garlic SpongeBob:oh yeah I always miss that *Patrick opens the box* Patrick:woah it's like loads of....garlic! SpongeBob:Patrick it is Patrick:I know mr SpongeBob obviouspants SpongeBob*sighs*just get the garlic out Patrick:oh now it's mr SpongeBob bossy pants! SpongeBob:Patrick Patrick:mr SpongeBob bossy pants*starts singing*mr SpongeBob bossy pants SpongeBob:Patrick! Patrick:mr SpongeBob bossy pants *the Fred vampire gets up* SpongeBob:ahhhhhh vampire!! Patrick:Im not looking mr SpongeBob bossy pants SpongeBob:Patrick!look! *Patrick turns around with garlic in his hands* *the vampire turns into dust* Patrick:look SpongeBob nothing's there! SpongeBob:just get in the boat Ive got a plan *shows SpongeBob and Patrick walking through the Krusty Krab* Patrick:mr SpongeBob bossy pants SpongeBob:Patrick! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick walk out of a bubble shop* Patrick:I still don't know how this is gonna work out SpongeBob:we filled bubble guns with garlic so we can shoot them and then get to that big laser beam that has just started,shooting out of the sky!!?? Patrick:light party wooh! SpongeBob:Patrick this could mean the end of Bikini Bottom! Patrick:we could move SpongeBob:I mean the whole sea could blow up! Patrick:oh ahhhhhhhhh!*Patrick runs into a building and falls over*ow *SpongeBob walks over to Patrick* SpongeBob:Patrick get up its up to us to save the town Patrick:hey SpongeBob loads of other stars are floating around my head SpongeBob:Patrick into the boat! *shows SpongeBob run in the boat* *shows Patrick tipping around with stars going round his head* *Patrick gets in the Boat* Patrick:next stop light show! *shows Plankton in the chum bucket* Plankton:wow they realy aren't that stupid they are coming right here! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick park up in a car park next to the chum bucket* Plankton:when did I ever install that car park!? Karen:you had it on your to do list yesterday Plankton:let me see*gets out to do list*oh yeah build a car park for customers well Ill throw this in the bi *SpongeBob and Patrick burst through the doors* Plankton:*girl scream*ahhhhhhhhhhh!*normal voice*spongeboob what are you doing here!? SpongeBob:Plankton how did you make every one into vampires Plankton:I didn't it was.......fish man smelly breath? SpongeBob:I can see your to do list and it says turn every one into vampires Plankton:I was about to put that list in the bin! SpongeBob:Plankton me and Patrick will get you! *shows Patrick standing at the ordering place* Patrick:Ill have ummmmmm.....a chum stick! Plankton:hm yeah he's not helping you I don't think he is anyway!karen give me the vampire laser beam gun! *karen throws a laser into Planktons hands* Plankton:its a bit heavy! *SpongeBob gets a bottle saying on the tag un vampire juice* SpongeBob:Plankton stand back! Plankton:never!well maybe but I don't think so at this very moment SpongeBob:ok Plankton:you stand back! SpongeBob:wait why? Plankton:or I'll shoot! *SpongeBob stands back and goes up in a cage* SpongeBob:Patrick!help! Patrick:huh?woah how,d you get up there!? SpongeBob:Plankton trapped me! Patrick:huh? Plankton:no your not my vampire!Im my vampire! *Plankton shoots him self* Plankton:hey Im still ahhhhhh! *Plankton grows pointy teeth* Patrick:awwww his cute baby teeth SpongeBob:get the garlic gun! Patrick:where!? SpongeBob:over here! Plankton:Im gonna bite you and suck your *Patrick runs on Plankton* Plankton:hey!stand still so I can suck you blood! SpongeBob:Patrick throw the garlic gun to me *Patrick throws the garlic gun to SpongeBob* Plankton:hahaha!nothing can stop *SpongeBob shoots Plankton with garlic* Plankton:ahhhhhhhh!my eye!my poor poor eye! *Planktons thangs go* Plankton:ahhh durnrodmw hey! SpongeBob:we did it now press the button to release me pat Patrick:ok SpongeBob! *Patrick presses the soda machine button* *cola goes all on the floor* Plankton:hey that was fre...no it wasn't *the cola goes on everything* Voice:cage going down lab doors opening releasing fish Krabs squids SpongeBob:isnt Squidward an octopus? Voice:snails lobsters and........chipmunks *you can hear Sandy s voice* Sandy:I ain't no chipmunk Im a land squirrel Sponegbob:Sandy ?it sounds like her voice is coming from the lab *SpongeBob and Patrick run into the lab* *all of the Bikini Bottom citizens are there* SpongeBob:Gary!*hugs Gary*I missed you so much! Patrick:Squidward!*dives on Squidward*Your alive! Squidward:your squashing me! *Squidward gets up* Sandy:hey!hey!haven't we noticed the person who turned us all into vampires is right behind that door Squidward:yeah barnacle brains lets get him! *shows all of the Bikini Bottom citizens walk in to the main room* Plankton:hi how ya doing? *shows every one thumping they're fists* Plankton:to the Plankton plane! Karen:there is no Plankton plane *Plankton gets out his list* Plankton:I was supposed to build that today!?oh barnacles*gulps*vampires! *loads of vampires come in* Squidward:oh fish paste! SpongeBob:dont worry Squidward!SpongeBob and Patrick away! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick jump into the vampires with the garlic guns* *the scene freezes with SpongeBob and Patrick leaping into vampires* *the credits role* *after the credits* *shows Plankton squashed on the floor flat* *scene then goes to mr Krabs with a crowd of people behind him* Mr Krabs:hey how about now all this vampire thing has stopped who says they want a Krabby Patty at the Krusty Krab!? Crowd of people:me!! *shows mr Krabs outside of the Krusty Krab* *shows the pole fallen over* Mr Krabs:SpongeBob! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick* Patrick:*whispers*should we run? SpongeBob:*whispers*yes *SpongeBob and Patrick run away screaming* *the episode ends* Category:Cosmobo Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:1 hour specials Category:Legends of Bikini Bottom(TV SERIES) Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts